As The Moon Falls
by the.dinosaur.stomp
Summary: A collection of Maximum Ride Songfics I've written, most of them have no relation to the others in any way, but there are some pretty freakin good songs used in these songfics so please read and review. Rated T so far for suicide and the like
1. Falling Inside The Black by Skillet

This is just a series of short songfics, and they don't all go together. The song used in this one is Falling Inside The Black by Skillet.

Discaimer: Maximum Ride is owned by James Patterson, thank god he wrote the characters into life, I just borrow them for a short time. The amazing band which is called Skillet is to blame for the song I used.

* * *

Max sat on the bed silently, staring at the window opposite her. She could see the rising moon and the roofs of houses surrounding the apartment she, Fang, and Angel shared. Had shared. Not even a year ago, Angel had… gone. Dead. Max held the last picture of her in her hand, a framed eight by six of the by-then miserable girl.

From what seemed miles away, the front door opened, shut, and the sound of the door being locked met Max's ears. Soft footsteps padded over the carpeting, and more doors opened and closed. Max soon realized it was Fang, looking for her. As the door to Angel's bedroom-what had been her bedroom-opened, she stood, hiding the picture frame behind her back, wiping her face dry of tears and running her fingers under her eyes in hope of diminishing the redness.

"Max?" Fang asked softly, looking at her, concerned. In his eyes, though, there was also a sort of weariness that belied the many days and nights he had found her in this room. He approached her silently. "Hmm?" Max mumbled, looking up at him, then down. Her hair fell to hide her face.

"Max, you can't keep doing this to yourself," Fang said, as he wrapped an arm around her and brushed her hair back. She shook her head. "What were you even doing in here? There's nothing left…."

"I was, um, just cleaning up a little. It's all covered in dust and I…" Max was cut short when Fang pried the picture from her fingers and held it up in front of her, as if in proof. "Whatever! Don't say there's nothing left, because… because she's still here!" Max burst into tears again with the yell, and immediately Fang vacuumed her to his chest. She clenched at him, her screams muffled by his t-shirt, and he held her carefully, letting her let it out. A year, and she was still feeling like this.

_Back then…_

Fang was gone. He'd gone out for a quick grocery run. Since the fall of Itex, the flock had split into two, with Fang, Angel, and Max living together and Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy living together on the complete other side of New York City. Integrating themselves into the world outside of mutants and evil scientists.

Max sat with Angel in her bedroom, which was large and spacious. The sliding glass door and the window were both wide open, letting in a cool summer's night breeze. Angel sat, her bright blue eyes rimmed with red. Her wings hung half-open, the feathers rustling slightly in the wind.

"Hon, it'll be alright soon, don't worry, they'll accept you, I'm sure of it," Max said, rubbing her back soothingly. Angel jerked away from her, and in the silence that spread between them her stereo clicked over from song to song, changing to a Skillet song. Words and notes filled the air that had been emptied of words between them.

_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold  
Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time_

Another tear fell from Angel's cheek and Max reached again for her. As her hand neared, Angel jumped away, springing off the bed and stepping away from Max.

"No, you don't get it!" she cried out, her hands balling into fists.

_Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm_

"They will never accept me, especially not for who I am!" She gestured wildly to her wings, spreading them to their twelve-foot glory. Snowy white against the white of her walls, so white it made her walls seem dirty in comparison. "I've been to too many schools and I've seen too many people that hated me! I'm an abomination, Max!"

_falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black_

"No, Angel, it's not like that. You're beautiful, amazing, wonderful. They have no idea who you are, if only because-"

"Because of THESE! I want to get them cut off, just like Nudge did before! She's fine without her wings, and I want mine OFF!" She bellowed the last words, impossibly loud for a girl her age and size. So many years had passed… Angel was now fifteen, and under the critical eye of her peers. It wasn't doing her any good.

_You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
Stranded in the offering  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire_

"Angel! Nudge is so depressed she can barely get up each morning, and it's getting worse! Without her wings she can't fly and without them she can't smile, either! She's left Iggy in wrecks, after what she did, after what she put him through, I refuse to let you do that to us or yourself!"

"Look at me, Max," Angel pleaded. "Look at me for once in the past ten years and see what I've become!"

_Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm_

It was true. Angel looked miserable. There were huge bags under eyes, telltale of the months upon months of never sleeping. Her clothes seemed to hang on her frame, she'd lost too much weight recently. Fang had suspected anorexia but Max wouldn't let herself think that way. In Max's eyes, it would all be better. Soon.

_falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

The music pounded through Max's ears as the bass rose, filling the silence once again. From far away, what seemed miles, a door opened and closed.

"Max, I can't keep living like this! Whether or not you think I can, I can't! There's no other solution, it's all I can think of, and I want me to get better too! I want to sleep a full night, I want to eat a whole meal, I want to smile and laugh without feeling like shit! Can't you just listen to me?"

_Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black_

"I am listening to you Angel, I'm sitting right here and I hear you and I know what you are saying. But-"

"Max, help me out a second," Fang called out from the kitchen. Max started to get up.

"No, Max, stay, listen to me! I need you to hear what I'm saying," Angel pleaded.

"I'll be back," Max said, shaking her head to herself. The music pounded as loudly as ever and it was starting to give her a headache.

"Max!" Angel cried, as she left the room. Angel was left standing in the room, wings hanging limply, eyes wet with tears and anger and frustration.

_falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks_

_falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks_

Max didn't get back soon enough. Fang followed her into the room, hands sticky from the spilled soda. "Angel!" Max cried, seeing the mess of feathers on the floor. For one second, she feared Angel had stripped her own wings off, but there was no sign of her in the room. She hadn't left it either.

Max ran to the sliding glass door and out on the balcony, looking down. "Angel!" she sobbed, looking down at the young girl's form, laying on the concrete twenty-four stories below. People began to gather, some navigating their way, around the dead body. Bright red blood spread around her, her white shirt soaking some of it up.

Fang restrained Max, his arms around her the only thing keeping her from throwing herself over the balcony as well. Tears fell down his own face and he hauled Max down stairs and outside, seeing that many people were already calling 911. Max threw herself out of Fang's arms and at Angel, flying to her side, kneeling.

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black_

Max could still just barely hear the music all the way up from their penthouse apartment as red-light-flashing ambulances arrived and tore Angel away from Max, covering her in a sheet and driving off with her.

"Angel," Max sobbed, once more.

_…Now._

Max was brought back to the present by Fang's hands slowly stroking her hair. They were still standing, although Max had collapsed somewhat against him.

"Fang," Max whispered, clutching at him. He murmured softly to her, supporting her. A year, and still she had no idea of how guilty he himself felt, how much of her guilt he bore, how he couldn't walk in here without feeling that pit in his stomach yawn open again, thinking he was too late. He tried not to hurry here every day, trying not to hope that he wouldn't be too late this time, hoping against all hope that he would be in time, in time to save her.

"Fang," she sobbed again. "She's gone… my baby, she's gone, and I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do now," she said, still crying. Fang stroked Max's back soothingly while he thought.

"Move on," he said, simply. Max tensed, her arms tightening, her head raising. "Remember her, but move on. Stop dwelling in guilt, remorse, and stop mourning her death. She is gone and she will never come back, but that doesn't mean you can't remember who she used to be, it doesn't mean you can't remember your little sister."

The words tripped out of his mouth, unending words that he hoped would comfort her. It hurt Fang to see Max hurting like this. Max pushed away from him, and he let her go, as she stood and walked out of the room. Her arms moved as she passed by him, and he caught a glimpse of the inside of her wrist, the raised scars lying there, new red ones crisscrossing over them. Almost twins to his own.

Fang ran a hand through his hair and breathed deep, then walked to the balcony, setting his hands on the railing and looking up at the wide moon.

No matter how much he wanted it, no matter how badly he wanted to, he needed to stay here, for Max. The moon soon faded and the sun took over and the world revolved, including two people that were just starting to move on, even a year after a tragedy.


	2. The Last Night by Skillet

Second chapter :)

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and Skillet owns the song I used, which is, by the way, called The Last Night. I suggest you listen to it if you haven't heard it already. It's good :)

* * *

Fang sat, stunned, on the couch, as Max looked at him silently, her eyes pleading for something. In his mind, a song automatically popped up, and it fit the situation perfectly.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this _

"Max, I…" He said, but he didn't get too far until her eyes fell down to the couch.

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

What she had come to say to him was still stuck in his mind, replaying, again and again. He couldn't seem to stop it. She'd used him like a suicide hotline. Fang pulled Max into his arms.

_But I know it's a lie_

"Max, I'll be here," he said. "I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here for you. If you need me." He realized he was repeating himself and forced himself to keep his mouth shut. Max nodded against him.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be  
_

"Look at me, Max," he murmured, leaning away so he could tip her head upwards. Her dark eyes were swimming with tears, and she looked on the edge.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
_

"I will stand with you."

Max's breath caught in her throat and she nodded, tears falling. "It's just… I'm so worried nobody will listen to me, and I don't want to hear somebody say I'll be fine, because I'm _not_."

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
_

Fang shook his head. "I promise I will never say that to you. You can always turn to me, Max, you know that. If you want I'll stay up tonight with you, just to make sure."

Max nodded, swallowed nervously. "Yeah, that would be a big help," she acknowledged.

_But I know it's a lie_

"I'm here," Fang said, hugging her again.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be  
_

Max took a deep shuddering breath. "Do you… do you want to see?" She looked up into Fang's dark, unending eyes, and felt his hands on hers, turning hers over. He ran his fingers from her elbows to the base of her palms, and finally he glanced down. She could hear his breath catch as his fingers gripped hers tightly.

"It- It's gruesome, I know, and I… I don't even want to say it…" Max said. Fang looked up, his eyes impossibly sad.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me a chance  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight  
_

"No, Max, no, no! It's not... It's because, why didn't you tell me before? At least somebody? And how could I not notice?" Fang's voice was confused, sad, and mad. Probably at himself. Max eased her fingers away out of his grip till she could hold his hands.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be  
_

"Because I didn't want you to know, and I was embarrassed. No. I was ashamed," Max muttered, looking down. A tear fell from her cheek onto Fang's hand, and he rose his hand, still clasped in hers, to brush the wetness away from her cheek.

"I will always be here for you Max," Fang said, his voice rough. "I will be your support and I will catch you every time you fall. If you trust me."

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me_

Max suddenly leaned forward, pressing her lips to his for a mere second. "I trust you. I do," she breathed out, and wrapped her arms around him. Fang held her tenderly through the night, and when the moon rose high enough to be glimpsed through the window Max whispered that she loved him and Fang told her not to be so hasty.


	3. Situations by Escape the Fate

Case you didn't know, Fang is thinking about Max when he hears this song :) Check it out sometime, they make really good music. Thanks for reading, and if you find it in your goodwill, you will review/flame/suggest. I'd like some good songs you guys would like to see in these fics, maybe I'll do something with them :) Even if it's ridonkulous ;)

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, and Escape The Fate owns Situations

* * *

It was about April that Fang found 'their song'. Maybe they weren't actually worthy of having a song, but it was a nice thought all the same. He'd heard it once and it had been stuck in his head ever since.

_Situations are irrelevant now_

_She loves the way that I tease_

_I love the way that she breathes_

Even those few firsts lines were the perfect embodiment of their relationship. What there was of one, at least. If you put it that way.

_I touched her ooh,_

_She touched my ahh,_

_It was the craziest thing_

Fang's fingers tingled just at the memory of her skin under his palm, her smooth shoulders, the glint in her eye that was dangerous and enchanting and alarming all at the same time. Sometimes he didn't know whether he should run or stay, but usually he chose the latter.

_I love the girls_

_Who hate to love_

_Because they're just like me_

Never mind her hesitancy at first, now it was like she was throwing herself at him from all around. Once she'd almost talked to him in the street, almost getting him killed. A lesser man would run from the danger but Fang found it strangely alluring.

_A certain girl she took my hand_

_And ran it up her thigh_

_She licked her lips and pulled my hair,_

_I fall in love for a night_

Risky, dangerous, unpredictable, yet comfortable. It was the only possible way to explain what they had together. Their rendezvous and their almost-a-relationship, the stolen glances, the fleeting touches.

_She can't behave_

_And I'm just a slave_

_Don't worry I'll be gone_

_When the morning comes_

Yes. Listening to it again, Fang realized that it was completely, almost absurdly perfect. The clock ticked down the seconds until he would see her again, and in the dusty street, it surrounded by people that saw him as nothing more than something in their way, it was worth it. Absurdly.

_Darling, what is going on?_

_Honestly that never happened_

_Lying is your favorite passion_

Alright, maybe that part of the song wasn't true. Completely. Technically, she lied whenever she showed in public without him, saying she was single. Keeping them behind the curtains, hidden.

_Leave me, go where you belong_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins_

_Dying is your latest fashion_

This part? True. Her father was an autopsy technician, and at eighteen, she was already tagging with him to work, learning, taking bits of info home with her. Fang would be waiting, and she would talk to him, sometimes a few sentences, sometimes only a few words before she found her tongue tied.

_The frustration,_

_It's a regular thing_

_I hate the ones who love to hate_

_Because they're just like me_

_A certain girl she took her hand_

_And put it in my lap_

_It's way too~she said_

_Once you have me you'll always come back_

And he kept coming back for it, for her, for more. Never mind she denied it in public, as long as she still trusted him and she still met him behind that curtain, he would be fine.

_She can't behave_

_And I'm just a slave_

_Don't worry I'll be gone_

_When the morning comes_

Too bad that after all that time they'd spend together he still had to leave her, sometimes while she was still asleep. Sometimes she would watch him go and he would turn away before he saw even one tear fall from her eyes.

_Darling, what is going on?_

_Honestly that never happened_

_Lying is your favorite passion_

_Leave me, go where you belong_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins_

_Dying is your latest fashion_

A rich girl, she was purebred. She had good blood, blood that her father would never let be dirtied by a lowly boy like him, someone not even seen as fit to kiss his boots. But somehow, she had found something somewhere that made her love him.

_I know you love to resist_

_And all it takes is a kiss_

_And you just love to hate me_

_You know you love all the lies_

_So don't act surprised_

_That I just love to hate you_

Sometimes, for reasons he could not fully comprehend, he hated her. With every bit of him, he despised her.

_I kissed your lips_

_You pulled my hair_

_It was the craziest thing_

_I love the girls who love to hate—Whoa_

Other times, he did not understand how she didn't hate him.

_Darling, what is going on?_

_Honestly that never happened_

_Lying is your favorite passion_

_Leave me, go where you belong_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins_

_Dying is your latest fashion_

Most of the time, he was just grateful that they had what they had right now, content to live with what he had, and not complain. He didn't feel the need to ask for more, he was alright, better than that, with the situation as it was now.

_Darling (leave me) what is going on?_

_Honestly that never happened_

_Lying is your favorite passion_

_Leave me (darling) go where you belong_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins_

_Dying is your latest fashion_


End file.
